Tonight I'm Loving You
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: One-shots of every possible pairing of the BTR boys. Kogan/Jagan/Kames/Jarlos/Cargan/Kenlos
1. Kogan

**I'm feeling bad; I'm writing this before updating my other story. Sigh… but I thought it was an amazing idea sooo I decided to write it. And I dedicate this series of one-shots to my Chlestkleviaa Suthfordfenrammed posse [Its just our names joined, so don't freak out, there's no one named this…at least I think so?]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or else I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them fucking each other, I would make them fuck each other on the show **

'Kendall?' Logan called as he pushed open the door to Kendall's room. He saw Kendall standing there, in the middle of the room.

Logan got an erection.

Kendall was naked, his hair still slightly wet from the bath he had just taken, and there were tiny droplets of water down his back and chest. A towel was thrown casually across the bed, but Logan couldn't help but stare at Kendall's erect dick, making him so much more perfect than Logan had deemed him. Logan stood there, feeling uncomfortable, not so much about watching the guy he'd had a huge crush on since they were thirteen standing there naked, but more about the huge bulge in his pants. He had on skinny jeans which made the erection all the more painfully obvious.

'Oh hey, Logan,' Kendall said, blushing slightly

'H-Hey…ummm…. I'll come back after,' Logan stammered

'No no,' Kendall said as he put on boxers. 'What do ya want?'

'Umm….James has a purple spray tan now, and Carlos decided to become an Englishman who wears breeches and talks with a British accent,' Logan replied, wishing he could bolt out of the room. He'd worked three years to hide his huge crush from Kendall, and had only just perfected it, and if he made the wrong move, all that could come crumbling down, but the blonde looked so fuckable, standing there, half naked.

Kendall looked at him mischievously. 'But, Logie, it looks like we have something more important to take care of,' he grinned, as he motioned towards Logan's pants. He walked over to Logan, and pushed him against the door as it slam shut.

'Wh-Kendall-Nngh,' he moaned as Kendall ran his hand across his covered dick.

'Kendall,' Logan muttered before the blonde united their lips.

Kendall's lips were soft, softer than he imagined. He ran his tongue against those ever so soft lips, and they parted, giving Logan entrance to the cave he had always dreamed of exploring. He swirled his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, feeling every inch of it.

Kendall moaned, pulling Logan impossibly closer. He ran his hand across Logan's chest, then slipped it under his jersey. Kendall pulled the jersey off, feeling Logan's abs. He allowed his hands to explore every inch of his upper body before he kneeled. Logan moaned as Kendall palmed him before pulling off his pants and boxers. Logan bucked his hips as he felt Kendall's lips kiss the tip of his dick.

Kendall placed gentle kisses up his length, sending Logan crazy. He inhaled shakily, and was going to ask Kendall why the hell this was this happening, but a warm feeling enveloped his member and every thought left his head. Kendall's warm mouth covered Logan's cock, sucking ever so slowly and gently.

'Nnngh Kendall. I'm gonna…' he never got to finish his sentence because just then he emptied his load into Kendall's mouth. Kendall swallowed the cum then stood back up.

'Kendall-,' Logan questioned before the green eyed boy united their lips again. Logan moaned into the embrace, and wrapped his feet around Kendall's waist after the blonde pulled off his boxers.

Kendall kissed him along his jaw line, and stopped by his ear, licking it, making Logan giggle.

'I'm gonna make you scream, Logan. I'm gonna make you say dirty words that you've never said before. I'm gonna fuck you so hard till you can't walk tomorrow. I'm gonna show you how much I love you. I'll make you pay for stealing my heart. I'm gonna make you wish you weren't so sexy,' Kendall growled in his ear.

_He loves me! _Logan heart fluttered, but before he could say anything, Kendall shoved two fingers in his mouth and he sucked on it. The blonde outlined _that area_ with his fingers before sliding one in slowly. He added another one gradually, and Logan groaned, partly from pain, partly from pure ecstasy.

'Kendall, I need to feel you inside of me _now_,' Logan whispered, his mocha eyes staring lovingly into emeralds.

Kendall smirked and slid slowly into Logan, who shut his eyes in pain. Kendall pulled out and shoved back in. This time he hit Logan's prostrate and the brunette gasped in pleasure.

'There Kendall _there_'

Kendall understood immediately and pounded into Logan hitting his prostrate over and over, making the brunette scream.

'Fuck! Omigod fuck!' Logan syelled as he came all over Kendall's chest. Kendall followed, filling Logan to the brim.

The two boys collapsed onto the ground and Kendall pulled Logan to him and cuddled him.

Logan regained his breath before asking the ultimate question that will seal his relationship with Kendall.

'Kendall, do…do you really love me?' he whispered.

Kendall grabbed Logan's lips and engaged him in a bruising kiss. When they came up for air, Kendall rested his head against Logan's.

'Was that answer good enough?'

'Perfect,' Logan muttered as he brought their lips together again.

'Easy there, Logie Bear, I like to breathe, yanno? And all those bad words, we need to have a chat, _in private_. Logie-boy is getting bad,' Kendall snickered at the red boy. 'C'mon lets go bathe.'

They walked to the bathroom together, thankful that they had their own private bathroom connected to their room. As they stood under the shower, Logan suddenly had an urge to do something he had never done before.

'Kendall, I wanna taste you,' he mumbled, his face bright red. Suddenly the bathroom floor was very interesting.

'Logan, we just had sex,' Kendall objected, but he couldn't keep refusing a blowjob while watching that cute face. He sighed 'Okay, Logie.'

Logan's face lit up as he kneeled, ignoring the pain that flared up in his ass. He licked Kendall's length lovingly as the blonde flinched. He was still a little sensitive around that area. Logan placed his mouth over Kendall's cock and began sucking, gagging slightly because of Kendall's size.

Kendall glanced down. Seeing that little raven head bob up and down sent him crazy. He grabbed Logan's hair, loving the silky feel of it against his fingers. He wasn't going to last very long after that. He emptied his load into Logan's mouth for the second time that day. Logan stood, licking his lips.

'Twice. Huh, I'm proud of you Logie.' He kissed Logan. 'Let's go we need to make sure that James and Carlos don't kill themselves.'

The two boys washed themselves, then stepped out of the shower and wiped themselves, pausing at intervals to kiss numerous times. They got dressed at quickly walked outside, hand in hand. What they saw there made them gasp in horror and surprise.

James and Carlos ran in the empty apartment, which was previously occupied by only Kendall and Logan. James, now a bright shade of purple, running after Carlos, who had James' lucky comb in his hand. But that wasn't the surprising part. Carlos' hair was slicked back and he had on breeches, a white cotton shirt and he seemed to have gained a British accent overnight.

'James, James dear, you can't catch me,' Carlos said jumping over the couch, successfully knocking over a vase.

'Damn you Carlos,' James growled, his purple face scrunching up as he frowned, racing after the British-speaking-breech-wearing- Latino.

'Watch your language, James dear,' Carlos snickered as tall boy pounced on him, breaking numerous things including Katie's laptop.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a loooooong day.

**Carlos as an Englishman had me in kicks, and a purple James = Interesting… Haha. Sooo….I'm thinking about doing Jagan next, what'd'ya think? Tell me… **


	2. Jagan

**Chapter 2- Jagan**

**Song used – For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

James opened the door to Logan's room. He had been looking for the shorter boy for the past ten minutes and the only places that were left was the bedroom and the bathroom. As much as he would've liked it, James was _not_ going into the bathroom.

He entered the room, but the chocolate eyed boy was no where in sight. He was about to call for him when an open book on the bed caught his attention. He walked over to it and realized it was Logan's diary. As he was going to close it, something, a drawing, caught his eye. It was heart, colored red, but that wasn't the important part. In the heart, was written: James + Logan 4ever.

James' breath caught. This couldn't be true, all these years he had dreamt of the day he would be able to tell Logan how he really felt about him, but although the dreams started good, it always ended up with Logan rejecting him. Maybe Logan really loved him? He flipped to the beginning of the diary, January 1st. 2011, and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>Jan, 1<em>_st__, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy New Year. I haven't had a diary in a while, but I really need one cuz I have something, someone, on my mind and I'm slowly making it drive me to depression._

_James. That's the only person on my mind right now. Oh Diary, do you know how hard it is to love someone who doesn't love you back? There. I admitted it to myself. I love James. He's so perfect. So sexy. So amazing in everything he does. He's such a good friend, no matter how vain he is. When he helped me get Camille as a date for the dance, how could I tell James that I wanted to ask him out, not some bitch who likes to slap people for no reason at all. After all he did have, like 10 girls running after him. What would he have done if I told him I love him? He might have stopped being my friend altogether. Who knows? But I will admit that every single wet dream I've had was with both of us, together, doing things that I want to do, oh so badly. It so hard, you know, just touching him on a daily basis is enough to keep me alive for now. I was so glad when he kissed Camille (also kinda mad)but it helped me to get rid of Camille without hurting her feelings too much, though she did hurt my face more than I would've liked._

_But I've heard this song recently, and I'm kind of obsessed with it now. I'll write down the lyrics then I'll tell you why I like it so much._

_**So hot**__**, o**__**ut the box**__**  
><strong>__**Can we pick up the pace?**__**  
><strong>__**Turn it up, heat it up**__**  
><strong>__**I need to be entertained**__**  
><strong>__**Push the limit**__**, a**__**re you with it?**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, don't be afraid**__**  
><strong>__**I'ma hurt ya real good, baby**_

_**Let's go**__**, i**__**t's my show**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, do what I say**__**  
><strong>__**Don't trip off the glitz**__**  
><strong>__**That I'm gonna display**__**  
><strong>__**I told ya**__**  
><strong>__**I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed**__**  
><strong>__**Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name**_

_**No escaping when I start**__**  
><strong>__**Once I'm in I own your heart**__**  
><strong>__**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**__**  
><strong>__**So hold on until it's over**_

_**Oh, do you know what you got into?**__**  
><strong>__**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**__**  
><strong>__**I'm here for your entertainment**_

_**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**__**  
><strong>__**'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet**__**  
><strong>__**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**__**  
><strong>__**I'm here for your entertainment**_

_**It's alright**__**, y**__**ou'll be fine**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, I'm in control**__**  
><strong>__**Take the pain**__**, t**__**ake the pleasure**__**  
><strong>__**I'm the master of both**__**  
><strong>__**Close your eyes, not your mind**__**  
><strong>__**Let me into your soul**__**  
><strong>__**I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown**_

_**No escaping when I start**__**  
><strong>__**Once I'm in I own your heart**__**  
><strong>__**There's no way 'ta ring the alarm**__**  
><strong>__**So hold on until it's over**_

_Yeah, I know its long. But call me a liar if I say I don't wish that I could do this to James. Every time I listen to this song I imagine that I was singing (doing) it to him. Yeah, I know, it weird, you don't have to tell me. Crap. It's late. Someone's gonna come up and ask me what the heck I'm doing, although they're all probably sleeping soundly after staying up so late last night. But I'm tired too, so, night night._

_Logan_

* * *

><p>James flipped through the rest of the book, seeing 'James + Logan 4ever' and 'Jagan Love' written all over the book. He flipped faster, tears blurring his sight, seeing how much Logan wanted them to be together, but was too scared to make a move. James' heart burned as he saw all the hearts in the book. He had feeling s for Logan but he never knew that the guy liked him so much.<p>

His head shot up as he heard footsteps coming to the door. Too scared to move, he stood there like an idiot as the door connecting to the bathroom opened, revealing Logan, in a black boxers and white jersey. James' breath caught in his throat and he bit his lip as he tried to get rid of his quickly growing erection.

Logan's mouth dropped open when he saw what James was looking at.

'Uh..I ca-can exp-plain t-th-that. I-I was d-doing a pro-project…'

His voice trailed off as James tossed the book on the ground and walked up to Logan, capturing his petit face in both of his hands.

'Or you could just be in love with me,' he whispered as he lowered himself to kiss Logan on his lips, eliciting a moan from the shorter of the two. James smiled to himself as he felt a huge lump brush across his thigh. He slipped his tongue into Logan's warm mouth, tasting the minty flavor of his recently bushed teeth as he palmed Logan.

'_Don't stop James,_' Logan hissed lustily.

James pulled off Logan's jersey, feeling the younger boy's abs like hard stones underneath him. Logan ripped off James' jersey without a second thought. He had waited so many years for this and it was finally happening. He was not gonna let some jersey get in his way. He tugged at James' pants, pulling them off. James moved to nip on Logan's neck and the shorter boy moaned loudly as pleasure took hold of his body. He sucked on it, leaving a mark.

'Turn around,' James commanded, and Logan obeyed, all too willing.

'James, why are we.._nngh_,' Logan moaned as his boxers slid off and James rubbed his dick.

Logan felt James' boxers come off and cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt a finger enter his ass. James pumped in and out with that one finger, before adding another one and scissoring his movements.

'Oh God, James'

James pulled out his fingers and pushed in slowly, inch by inch. When he was fully in, he stopped, waiting for Logan to tell him to move. He saw the slight nod of that raven head and he pulled out and pushed back in, sending waves of ecstasy and pain rolling across Logan's stomach.

'Logan!' the taller boy screamed as he emptied his load into Logan, hands gripping his hips tightly. Logan followed soon after, staining the wall with his cum. James pulled out of Logan and the both boys staggered over to the bed and collapsed on it.

'Wow, Logie that was amazing.'

'J-James, I thought you were straight?'

James shrugged. 'I don't know, I've had a little crush on you for a little while now, well, maybe a huge one.'

Logan blushed and tackled him with a kiss, deepening it immediately, until James pulled away, breathing heavily.

'Easy there. You're like the Energizer Bunny when you're happy, yanno?'

'So you're guilty of having a huge crush on an Energizer Bunny?'

James snickered and they lay there in silence for a while before Logan turned to James again.

'James, why did you come looking for me in the first place?'

'Fuck! Mrs. Knight was looking for you to help her with something!'

Logan sprung off the bed and grabbed his clothes.

'I'm going to wash off. Tell her I'll be down in a minute.'

'Hey Logan?'

The short boy turned to James, pausing in the doorway of the bathroom.

'Next time I'm gonna take you up on what you wrote in you diary. Let's see if you'll do Adam Lambert's song justice. Okie?'

Logan blushed and went to bathe, his heart soaring.

**Well there ya go, Kames coming right up!**

**Sorry, I kinda rushed the sex scene...**


	3. Kames

**Kames...I don't really like this chap but whatever...still, I hope you enjoy!**

'Nngh.'

That simple sound awoke Kendall instantly. He turned over and saw James on the other bed, breathing heavily. He moaned again, and this time the blonde saw the large bulge, prominent in his flimsy boxers. Kendall smiled to himself. _A wet dream. Wow. Probably about one of the girls he met at the pool_. Kendall felt a pang of jealously which he quickly pushed away. He had accepted he was gay since he was ten, but James was one of his longest crushes. Ever since he met James when he was twelve, he fell in love with the brunet, but James wasn't gay. Another moan from James brought him back to reality. At least only he and the brunet shared a room, because Carlos and Logan would've probably embarrassed him. Kendall sighed and turned back on his side. As his eyes slid close, he couldn't help but wish that the brunet was dreaming about him.

'Nnngh..Kendall..Ohhh…Fuck'

Kendall's eyes shot open and he turned over quickly to see James thrusting his hips and breathing heavily, his hands clenching the sheets.

'Ahh…Kendall…Harder, faster!'

Kendall got up quietly and padded across the room to James' bed. Kendall straddled James as quietly as possible and began rocking erratically against James erection and felt his own forming. The brunet continued moaning before his brain deciphered between reality and a dream and his eyes shot open.

'Kendall?' he whispered, his red face obvious even in the darkness.

Kendall leaned over to James and kissed him. He slipped his tongue in that pink cave he always dreamed of exploring. He sucked on James' bottom lip, causing him to moan loudly. He pulled off James' jersey and watched him straight in the beautiful brown eyes that he had.

'Tell me, James, how long have you been having wet dreams about me?'

Kendall sat back and began ripping James' jersey in strips.

'Ever since I was fifteen.'

'Two years now? And why haven't you told me about it?'

Kendall smirked at the boy as he began to tie his hands together with the cloth.

'I was afraid and I thought you were straight.'

'Well, you thought wrong, huh,' Kendall kneed James in his crotch, making the brunet moan in pure ecstasy.

Kendall latched on to James shoulder and sucked violently, while rubbing the brunet's hard on.

He pulled off and placed kisses down James' chest, licking between abs and touching every bit of skin that he could. He loved how the brunet writhed underneath him, trying to get out of the bondage.

'Now now James, you want your dream to come true, don't you? Now be a good boy.'

James blushed violently as Kendall pulled off his boxers, exposing his throbbing member. Kendall kissed the top of James' member and licked the entire length of it. Loud moans escaped James' mouth, and Kendall placed his mouth over it and sucked on it ever so slowly. His hot lips drove James crazy as he rolled his hips to meet Kendall's movements.

'Oh Kendall,' James whispered, before emptying his load into the blond's mouth. Kendall crawled back up James, his raging hard on dying to be let out. He kissed James again, before standing up and removing his clothes.

'Kendall,' James whined.

'Yes, dear?'

'I wanna fuck you.'

'Sorry sweetie. You're bottoming.'

James' eyes widened fractionally.

'At least untie me.'

Kendall smirked. 'Like _that's_ gonna happen.'

Kendall pulled off his boxers and straddled James. Their lips met and for a second nothing else mattered. Kendall broke the kiss and rested his head against James forehead.

'I love you.'

'Me too, although my hand is kinda hurting underneath me.'

'If I take it off, you wouldn't try to make me bottom, wouldn't you?'

James shook his head and Kendall untied him quickly before uniting their lips again. Kendall slid a finger into him and waited for him to adjust to it. He added another, and began scissoring his fingers, feeling the soft flesh slide against his fingers. He pulled out and James reached into the draw and pulled out a bottle of lube.

'You have freaking lube in your drawer?'

James grinned at Kendall as he sat up and lubricated his aching member. Kendall slid the tip in, pushing past the first ring of muscle.

'How are fucking fingers supposed to prepare me for this?' James hissed as his face scrunched in pain.

Kendall waited patiently as James adjusted and the pain slowly faded away. He pushed in more, and more until James saw white, a wave of ecstasy rolling through his stomach.

'There...Kendall…Hit there again,' he moaned.

Kendall pulled out, and pushed in again, banging against James' prostate, making the boy moan loudly.

'Fuck! Kendall,' James yelled. Thank God Carlos and Logan were heavy sleepers and Katie and Mrs. Knight slept with fluffy ear covers, or else they might have been caught.

Kendall built up speed, slamming against the boy. Suddenly, James exploded, a thin white line shooting straight into the air. That drove Kendall over the edge. With one last push, he emptied inside of James, and collapsed on the bed next to him.

'Kendall, that was amazing,' James breathed, his breath coming in hitches.

Kendall kissed James softly on the lips and the brunet rolled on top of him. He stopped, though, as the James winced in pain when he moved.

'Did it hurt?'

'When I fell from heaven? Oh yeah.' He grinned as Kendall rolled his eyes. 'Of course it did. But it was astoundingly amazing.'

Kendall raised an eyebrow at him. 'Was your dream _astoundingly amazing _too?'

James blushed for what seemed the millionth time that night. 'Did you really have to bring that up again?'

'Well, what was it about?'

'Both of us were on a romantic date and then you started kissing me and telling me how much you loved me and then…we had sex. I was the bottom, just like tonight.'

Kendall smiled and pecked James on his temple.

'Kendall, why did you do that? Why did you have sex with me?'

It was Kendall's turn to blush violently. 'I've had a crush on you ever since I was twelve.'

James smiled and kissed Kendall on his nose, then on his lips. They deepened the kiss before Kendall pulled away.

'I love you, Kendall.'

'I love you too James but we should put on our clothes before Mama Knight wakes up in the morning.'

The boys put on their clothes, stopping to kiss ever so often. Then they lay back down on the bed and cuddled until morning.

…

'Boys! Time to wake up!' Mama Knight shouted from the kitchen.

James and Kendall opened their eyes groggily and sprang apart quickly as they heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. The door opened, revealing Logan.

'Why are you guys in the same bed?'

James looked at Kendall, panicking, not knowing what to say. 'Uhhh…'

'James had a nightmare and was screaming like a girl last night, so he wanted someone to sleep with him to make sure that he didn't die.'

James shot him a look that said _Really?_ as Logan snickered and walked back into the kitchen.

'Gustavo wants us in the studio in an hour!' Logan called over his shoulder.

James got up and Kendall grabbed his hand to hold him back as he sat up.

'Umm…James…will you be my boyfriend?'

James' eyes widened in shock and he pounced on Kendall, covering his face with kisses.

'YES, YES, YES!' he squealed.

Kendall reluctantly pushed him off. 'Shh…someone will see us.'

James smiled and took his hand, his heart pounding with happiness and joy.

**There ya go...Jarlos next up.**


	4. Jarlos

**So this was inspired by when they said that I should make Jagan while listening to S&M by Rihanna and Monster by Lady Gaga. Yeah I know this is not Jagan, but since I already had the idea for Jaga, I used it for Jarlos.**

**Jarlos here we come!**

**Songs used: S&M by Rihanna, For your Entertainment by Adam Lambert, Hold it Against Me by Britney Spears and Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. **

**Disclaimer: What's the point of these things? Everyone knows that if I owned BTR, then it wouldn't be on Nick, it'd be on some porn channel…**

James lay in his bed, iPod in his ears, eyes half-shut. The other three were having dance lessons with Mr. X and James got off early because, well, he _was_ perfect. He heard the door slam shut and Carlos walked into the room he shared with James. He glanced across to the bed, and grinned tiredly, obviously assuming that James was asleep. He bent over to untie his shoe-lacing, his ass sticking out. James swallowed hard as he felt a twitch in his pants. Never in his entire life did he think he would be caught in a situation like this, and song that was playing was _not_ helping at all. In fact, if anything, it was making him more turned on than ever.

'_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
>But chains and whips excite me.<em>

James fought down the urge to rip Carlos' clothes off as the Latino began stretching his tired limbs. Instead, he concentrated on reducing his growing erection, hopeful that Carlos wouldn't see it through his thin sweatpants. He changed the song quickly and almost cursed out loud when he heard the next one. _I really need to get more non-sexual songs on my iPod_.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?__  
><em>_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?__  
><em>_'Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment___

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
><em>_'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet__  
><em>_Well I'm about to turn up the heat__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment_

Carlos stretched, like a cat, muscles rippling beneath his skin, obvious even through the vest he was wearing. James wanted to kill him at that exact moment, for almost making him cum in his pants. The Latino continued stretching, oblivious to James' predicament. James hit the _forward_ button on his iPod, hoping and praying that the next song would be innocent. He shut his eyes and waited patiently, but there was no such luck as Britney Spears came on.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>'Cause, you feel like paradise  
>And I need a vacation tonight<br>So, if I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me?<em>

After years of hiding his bisexuality, James knew one wrong move could make all that disappear. He would be called a faggot, kicked out of the band, and roam the streets looking for fame and fortune to hit him. James' eyes flew open in horror, and then immediately wished that he didn't do that. Carlos' vest was off and James could see that he had been sweating from the tiring workout that Mr. X had probably given them. Sweat glistened on his chest and Carlos slumped against the wall, his mouth moving slowly, words inaudible at first, and as the sound travelled, James could hear him, talking to himself, even over the music in his ears.

'What was that dance move that Mr. X showed us?'

He stood up straight, before hooking his foot behind him and spinning, landing in a crouch, and pausing, before continuing slowly. James looked at him through half-lidded eyes as he went through his dance moves slowly, looking ever so fuckable. James wanted to show him through the dance moves; he had gotten it on his first try, but no one, not even Mr. X could dance with a huge, painful erection throbbing between their legs. Especially when the person dancing was the person they wanted to fuck. James stuffed his iPod in his pocket, leaving the headphones in his ears, vowing not to change the song, in hopes that it would change into a better one. Carlos spun again and moved his hips side to side slowly. That was the last straw. Against his will, James flew off from the bed and pounced on the boy, watching him sprawled beneath him. Carlos wriggled between James' legs.

'James, what are you doing?'

James looked at him thoughtfully. 'I honestly don't know.' He whispered as he leaned down to meet Carlos' lips. The passionate kiss soon turned hot and hungry as Carlos grabbed James' neck and pressed him closer, and moaned loudly into the embrace. The Latino felt James' erection press against his stomach and felt a bulge in his pants immediately form. James pulled away, with effort and stared into the Latino's eyes.

'What are we doing?'

'Who cares?' Carlos responded, pulling him back in for a bruising kiss.

James let his feet slide from the crouching position that he was in until he was fully lying down on Carlos. His heart sped as he felt their erections brush and he ran his hand over Carlos' bare chest, feeling his fingers slide over the wet skin. He moved them until he reached the waistband of the sweatpants. He tugged at them and expertly removed them with one hand, without breaking the kiss. He palmed Carlos with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around his waist. Carlos moaned into his touch, before whispering, 'I love you, Jamie.'

James didn't respond; he had just realized his iPod was still in his ears. He was about to pull it out when the song that was playing caught his attention.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul._

_Don't come back for me,_

_Who do you think you are?_

The song was soft, barely perceptible, but James heard every single word. He sat up on Carlos and watched the boy frantically.

'Carlos! I'm so sorry. Making you think you're in love with me and for turning you on. I'm so sorry!'

James scrambled to get off Carlos, but the boy held onto his hips and refused to let him budge.

'I don't _think_ I'm in love with you, I _know_ I'm I love with you. And I have been for over a year now.'

'So…you're gay?'

Carlos rolled his eyes. 'Nope. I'm a perfectly straight guy who just happens to be in love with his best friend.'

'Oh.'

'I'm kidding, James. Even Logan and Kendall know.'

'Are they gay too?'

'James, you are the most oblivious person ever! Logan and Kendall are the most obvious couple.'

'How did I not know about this? I thought I was your best friend?'

Carlos blushed. 'Well… we thought you would hate us, and call us faggots, because you always say that girls are meant for boys and no one else.'

James sighed. 'I only said that because I was trying to cover the fact that I was bi. And,' his voice dropped to a low whisper, 'Did you guys even consider that I might just have a crush on one of my best friends?'

Carlos smiled. 'And who might that be?'

'Oh, I think you know.'

James leaned back down over Carlos and united their lips. This kiss, however, was slow and gentle, full of love and passion, tongues sliding against each other, hands tugging in each other's hair, feeling the softness on their fingers, and James sucked on Carlos' bottom lip before biting down on his pulse point. Carlos gasped in pain and pleasure as James sucked on that piece of skin, before placing kisses all over his chest, following his happy trail.

He licked Carlos' erection through the thin boxers, giggling as he watched the boy gasp and pant in pleasure.

He pulled down the soft blue boxers and stared in fascination at the large member that sprang up from the constriction. Without any further hesitation, he placed his mouth over the tip and began sucking slowly, giving Carlos the gentlest blowjob ever. The Latino grabbed on to the brunet's hair and began pushing his head up and down violently. Without warning, Carlos emptied his load into James' waiting mouth. James crawled back up Carlos' body, placing gentle kisses all over his chest, and his mouth.

Carlos reached down and tugged off James' pants and boxer briefs with one pull and began rubbing their erections together. James grabbed on to Carlos' hair and pulled him back into a bruising kiss.

James stuck two fingers in his mouth and reached down to lubricate his dick, but Carlos stopped him.

'Don't. I want our first time to be real.'

'It's gonna hurt. _A lot._'

Carlos shrugged and James positioned himself over the Latino's entrance, and pushed in slowly. Carlos gripped James' hips tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

'Move,' he whispered.

James pushed in slowly, and when he had reached fully inside, he paused, waiting for the nod of the other's head. When it came, he pulled out and pushed back in, allowing the raven-haired boy to feel pleasure. But it was not as pleasurable until James hit against his prostrate. The boy moaned out loud, seeing white as he gripped James' hips even tighter, forcing him to go faster.

'Hit there James. _ Hit there_,' he whispered hoarsely, as the taller boy built up speed, banging against the smaller boy's prostrate.

James grunted as he began hammering Carlos' prostrate. The Latino gripped a hand in James' hair as he pulled him down for a kiss. That touch sent James flying over the edge, and, with one last push, he buried his treasure in Carlos' hole. He grabbed hold of Carlos' dick and began pumping when the boy felt an unfamiliar coil of pleasure in his stomach before he exploded over James' hand and their stomachs.

James collapsed next to Carlos on the ground, breathing heavily. Carlos' hand found James' and he twined their fingers.

'James? Promise you'll never hurt me? Or leave me?'

James turned on his side and cupped Carlos' face, looking into those eyes he loved so much.

'Never, Carlitos. Never. I promise.'

**Cargan next? Yeah I think so…**


	5. Cargan

***awkward laugh* Considering that I haven't updated this story since 5/1/11 (The 5th of May 2011), I'm pretty sure some people thought I forgot this story. Honestly, this one-shot was originally Kames, but I felt bad and changed it to Cargan :P I think this vacation in Barbados is changing me xD lol. **

**In this one-shot, Carlos is a teacher & Logan is a sort-of slut. I actually got the idea when someone tweeted 'We call Logan a whore. Just imagine if he's a virgin.' or something like that. Ya.**

**So I'm sorry for the looooooooooong wait ;) Hope you enjoy!**

Carlos has always wanted to be a lecturer. He's always wanted to stand up in front of a large group of students, the kinds who only answer intelligent questions with intelligent answers.

Too bad it was just a dream.

Instead he was stuck in high school with children who didn't give him a break. Especially that one group in the corner, it was almost as if they were mocking him.

He knows the entire group by heart. They are probably the only names he knows from his entire class. After all, he has to be yelling at them to shut up almost every single class - Dak, Jo, Camille, Jett, Lucy, James, Kendall, then the next one, whose real name is Logan, but Carlos called him (in private) Eye Candy.

Because Carlos is not going to lie, the guy is so hot; he made the sun go out of business.

He's had fantasies about Eye Candy, so much that they made him feel like paedophile, even though their age difference was about only four or five years. Carlos wants to taste Eye Candy so bad, to see if he's sweet or sour or in-between.

He knows that's wrong, because a teacher is someone students have to listen to, and make their role model. Yet Logan doesn't make it any easier for him with his subtle comments that are loud enough for even Carlos to hear. And Carlos taught Biology, so there were some pretty perverted phrases.

But if there's any class he's dreading, it's today's. Because the syllabus requires him to teach... the Reproductive system.

He stands up in front the class, trying his best to not look uncomfortable. He has to been 'professional', for God's sake. Even thought it was his first time teaching this subject... to a bunch of horny, hormonal teens.

Carlos begins to speak about the topic, his face carefully blank, and he's subtly making eye contact with the bunch of giggling teens, all of them except for Logan.

Surprisingly, the brunet is quiet throughout the entire class, and Carlos finally lets his guard down, smiling at the class, asking if there were any questions.

He sees a hand shoot up into the air, and he's shocked to see that it is Logan. This would be the first time he ever volunteered. Carlos calls on him, and the boy stands up, a smirk on his face.

'Sir, you talked about stuff like sperms and shit, but I don't understand it completely. Can we have a live demonstration how _exactly_ the male reproduction system works?'

Carlos' face heats up as the class burst out into laughter because he knows what the brunet is saying. He quickly moves behind the desk, so no one will see the boner he is suddenly sporting.

'Mr. Mitchell, I will give you detention,' he warns hoping the brunet will give up.

'But sir! You told us you'd help us in anyway the first day you came here. All I want is a live demonstration,' Logan protests, his eyes teasing Carlos.

'That's it. Mr. Mitchell, you have detention,' Carlos says, slamming his hand on the desk in frustration.

'So you're giving me the demonstration in private?'

The whole class 'ooh's and some boys wink at Carlos.

'Mr. Mitchell, if you don't sit down and shut up _right now_, I'm sending you to the principal.' Carlos says, praying that the boy will just stop talking. They are in the middle of a class!

'Why? What are you afraid of?'

Carlos meets Logan's eyes with his own for a split second.

_What are you afraid of?_

_Everything. I'm afraid of my feelings for you, afraid of what you're doing to me._

But of course he doesn't say that.

'Mr. Mitchell, please sit down,' Carlos says, a pain in his voice, and looking at Logan, it is obvious he hears it too, because he sits down, smirking.

_Why is Logan doing this to him?_

_..._

F. That's what Logan got on his bio test. A big fat F.

Carlos' hand quakes as he circles that 'F'. He feels bad, and he doesn't know why. The bell rings, and all the students file out of the classroom, leaving Logan in the back.

Carlos is scared to know what Logan is going to do to him, scared that he wouldn't be able to fight back.

But he is so fucking sexy; Carlos doesn't know if he _wants_ to fight back.

Carlos refuses to look up, refuses to make eye contact with Logan. He keeps his eyes on his papers in front of him. Maybe he should ask for someone to supervise him, maybe he should-

'Mr. Garcia?' Carlos jumps about a mile in air. He didn't hear Logan approach him, and now the brunette's scared him to death.

Carlos leans back in his seat, and Logan takes a seat on his desk. 'Mr. Mitchell-'

'So what's your first name?' Logan says, sifting through the papers on the desk.

'Mr. Mitchell, I'm warning you-'

Logan turns to meet his eyes, as if daring Carlos to do something about him. Carlos shudders and Logan smirks.

'Normally, teachers introduce themselves with both names, but you just said your last name. So what's your first name, _Mr. Garcia_?'

'C- Carlos,' Carlos says, his hand clenching in fists, this is the closest he's ever been to Logan, and it's driving him crazy.

'Carlos,' Logan purrs, and a boner springs up in Carlos' pants. Bad. That's what this situation is. Bad.

Logan holds up his test paper, and Carlos wants to slide down the chair and disappear forever.

'F? Do you know why I got an F, _Carlos_?'

'N-no,' Carlos whispers, hating the stuttering, but there isn't much he could have done about it.

'Because I have a hot Bio teacher that distracts me in class. I'm normally a top Bio student but _you_...' Logan leaves the sentence unfinished, biting his lip, and Carlos wants to jump him.

Logan swings his leg over Carlos' and moves to the middle of the desk. The position left him with his legs open right in front of Carlos. Carlos is shaking now, he wants to fuck him into next week, but he is afraid. Besides, Logan had his plans for Carlos, it seemed.

Logan uses his feet to bring Carlos' chair closer. He plays with the brunet's hair, attacking Carlos' senses.

'What do you want, Logan?' Carlos manages to ask.

Logan leans down and whispers in Carlos' ear. '_You_.'

Carlos shudders as Logan moves down to kiss him, brushing slightly at first then adding more pressure.

'Logan,' Carlos moans softly into the brunette's mouth, before pushing him away slightly. 'This is wrong.'

Logan grins, and traces a finger down Carlos' neck. 'Who fucking cares? Don't you want me, _Carlos_?'

Carlos can't hold it in anymore; all his desires were coming true. His job is on the line, but what the _hell_. Logan was worth it.

Carlos passes a hand to the back of Logan's neck and pulls the brunet gently to him. Their mouths work together, and it feels perfect.

Carlos groans as Logan pulls him up, to lay on him, on the desk over all the papers that is splayed on it. Carlos' desk was big, so they lie there, wrapped up in each other, because they have both wanted this for such a long time.

Logan tastes so good, and Carlos never wants to let him go. He can feel the boy's boner against his thigh, and without any warning, he thrusts his hips down, meeting Logan's.

The brunet cries out, arching his back in pleasure. Carlos smiles, and turns his attention to Logan's neck, latching on and sucking on it, as the boy writhes in pleasure under him, ripping at his hair, as he cries out.

'Carlos,' he whimpers. 'Please.'

Carlos slides off the desks and takes off his clothes as Logan just lats there, biting his fucking lip as he takes in Carlos' naked form.

'You're so fucking sexy,' he whispers as Carlos reaches up and pulls off Logan's pants.

Carlos blushes, not only from the comment, but also because Logan is commando. 'Take off your shirt, babe,' he instructs gently.

Logan raises his body slightly from the bed as he pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the ground. He lays back down, and motions to Carlos with a come-and-get-me hand gesture.

Carlos climbs back on the stage, anticipation pooled in his stomach. He straddles Logan, and grinds his hips downwards, and pleasure shoots through his body. He sticks two fingers in Logan's mouth, and wordlessly, the brunet runs his tongue around it, sucking on it, Carlos' eyes fluttering closed as Logan's soft tongue rubs against his fingers.

But he has a job to do. He pulls his fingers out, but not after Logan bites it gently, his eyes never leaving Carlos'. The Latino sticks a finger inside of Logan, as the boy shudders. He's not a virgin, but it's obvious he hasn't done it in a while, because he so beautifully tight.

He adds another finger, curling and scissoring it inside the brunet's ass. He looks down at Logan lovingly as he retracts his fingers and lines up his dick, shoving in all at once with a snap of his hip.

'Carlos~' Logan moans out, clutching the Latino's arms for support, their eyes locking, and never leaving each other's. Carlos pulls out and slams back into Logan with such force, he hits the brunet's prostrate in one go.

Logan arches his back and Carlos raises the boy's legs over his shoulders for better access, and fuck, it's so hot, as Carlos pounds in and out of Logan, the brunette crying from the pleasurable force being driven into him.

'Logan, fuck, you're so tight,' Carlos mutters as he feels the velvety walls clench and un-clench around his dick, then Logan comes, splattering all over his chest, his body jerking from the orgasm, Carlos following seconds later.

Carlos pulls out, collapsing onto his chair, his body buzzing from the high he's just come down from.

Then it hits him.

He's just had sex with his student.

He was _so_ fucked.

**Anyone gots any ideas for Kenlos? I probably had an idea wayyy before, but I'm getting old lol.**

**Review and tell me if you have Kenlos ideas :P**

**Love Always,**

**Chelzixx**


End file.
